


265 Kisses

by shutterbug



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gift Giving, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: Young Mathilda Reid gives her father his Christmas gift.Set on Christmas Day 1887.





	265 Kisses

Mathilda abandoned her short stack of presents at the base of the Christmas tree to sit beside her father on the sofa. 

“It’s time for your present, now, Daddy.” 

“Well, what have you gotten me, then?”

“Kisses.” 

“Kisses?”

“Am I to know how many?”

“Kisses for a year.” 

“A year? But how many is that?” 

“Three hundred and sixty-five, of course. I know that.” 

“Ah, but not this year.” 

“Why not?”

“This year is a leap year, I believe. And a leap year contains one extra day.”

“And so you shall receive one extra kiss!” 

Mathilda’s count was cut short at two hundred and sixty-five.


End file.
